


No Matter the Cost

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The Turning Point, Mother-Daughter Relationship, mom toph, young lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Lin gets in trouble at school. Toph gives her a pep talk that Lin takes very seriously.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	No Matter the Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Just some mom Toph and little Lin. With a little angsty surprise at the end

Lin fidgeted in the wood chair uncomfortably, her hand throbbing painfully and the adrenaline from her flare of anger dissipating. She had really gotten herself into trouble this time. There was no way she was going to get out of some major consequences this time.

She felt the footsteps before she heard the voices.

“We really can’t give special treatment to any of our students. I hope you’ll understand but with our zero tolerance for violence policy I’m not sure she’ll be able to stay here.”

“Let’s hear what Lin has to say before taking any drastic measures.”

Lin looked up as her principal walked toward the office she was currently sitting outside of. Flanking right behind her was her mother looking more annoyed than anything. Lin jumped up and quickly put her hands behind her back.

“Lin, Principal Liu says you hit someone.”

Blunt and straight to the point, typical interrogation tactic.

“Yes.”

“Did they hit you first?”

“Not exactly, but-“

“What have I told you about unprovoked attacks?!”

“But-“

“No buts, Lin! You know I can’t help you if-“

“WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!”

Lin balled her hands into fists and threw them down to her side, winching at the pain the movement caused. Toph narrowed her eyes as she “looked” at Lin. Principal Liu looked between both of them uncertainly before clearly her throat loudly.

“Uh, if we could just step inside, I think it’d be best to discuss this in private.”

She opened the door and walked in. Toph motioned dramatically for Lin to go first. Lin stomped her way in and heard her mother give a low growl of a warning. Lin could feel her own temper flaring again as she plopped down in a chair in front of the desk.

“Chief Beifong, if you’ll have a seat- or not.”

Toph had braced her arms on the back of the chair and stared blankly at the flustered principal.

“Let’s just get started. This afternoon I was summoned to the playground because your daughter apparently punched another student in the face, breaking his nose.”

She paused for a moment, seemingly expecting some sort of reaction or response from either of the Beifongs in front of her.

“Um, well… as I was saying earlier, we have a zero tolerance policy for-“

“Why did she hit him?”

“Unfortunately, Mrs. Be-“

“Chief.”

“Yes, of course. Unfortunately _Chief_ Beifong, it doesn’t matter why-“

“Lin, why did you hit that boy?”

“Chief, there’s not-“

“ _You_ , quiet. I want to hear from my daughter.”

Principal Liu let out a huff and crossed her arms indignantly. Lin’s heartrate was leveling out as she looked to her mother.

“Some of the kids pushed Tenzin off a slide and then used their bending to trap him from going anywhere. _He_ was the one who started it and pushed him. I tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn’t. He asked me what I was going to do to stop him and then I just…. hit him.”

Toph didn’t try very hard to hide the smirk on her face as she gazed proudly toward her daughter.

“Sounds to me like the kid had it coming. Has he been disciplined for what he did to Tenzin?”

“Given his injuries at the hands of your daughter we felt as if-“

She abruptly stopped speaking as the ground beneath her feet shifted slightly causing her to lose her balance and fall back into her chair. Toph had come around her chair and now braced herself directly on the desk, leaning in close.

“Let me know if I’ve got this right. Some punk on the playground is assaulting another student and not only does no one at this school do anything to stop it but when my kid steps up and does the job for you _she’s_ the only that gets punished?”

“I-I-I…”

“Let’s go, Lin, we’re leaving. If they want to expel you we’ll just find a better school for you to attend.”

Lin felt her dread start to fade as her mother defended her. Toph went to grab her hand but pain lanced up her arm and she pulled it away with a gasp. Toph seemed to figure out quickly what was wrong and the office seemed to shake harder now as she glared at her teacher.

“I’m sure you whisked that boy straight off to a healer but didn’t even think to ask Lin if she was okay?!”

“She didn’t say-“

“SHE’S NINE! IT’S NOT HER RESPONISBLE TO SAY ANYTHING! YOU’RE THE ONE I TRUST TO TAKE CARE OF HER WHILE SHE’S IN THIS HELLHOLE!”

Principal Liu had visibly flinched and pushed her chair back as Toph’s face grew red with anger. She took Lin by the shoulder and led her to the door. Seeming to recover slightly, her teacher started to say something else but her mother just flicked her hand and the door slammed shut behind them with enough force that the glass pane cracked.

They didn’t speak as they left the school and got in the police car that was waiting for them. One of Toph’s officers was in the driver’s seat and with one look at his Chief he didn’t say a word as they drove off.

“To the ferry, Officer.”

That meant they were going to Air Temple Island. Lin felt a bit of dread creep back in at the thought. Her Uncle Aang had always lectured them on the importance of always taking non-violent actions against even your biggest enemies. That there are always other options. She loved him dearly and the thought of disappointing him made her heart sink.

They got onto the Ferry without trouble, her mother leading them to the top part of the boat so she “ _could at least hear where they were going”._ Lin smiled slightly as they sat. Her mother hated being on the water almost as much as she hated flying.

“Lin, your heart hasn’t stopped pounding since I said we were heading to the Ferry.”

“Sorry…”

“What has you so anxious?”

“Nothing.”

“Kid, you know I know you’re lying.”

Lin let out a long sigh, swinging her legs back and forth in her chair.

“Uncle Aang always says we shouldn’t ever use violence as an answer.”

Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffed loudly and stared at her swinging feet.

“I don’t want him to be mad at me.”

Without a word Toph knelt down in front of her, a hand on each of her knees as she kept her gaze focused on Lin’s face. She looked serious but not mean or angry.

“Listen to me, Lin. Aang has always been… well… _reluctant_ to do what needs to be done. And sometimes the people who care about him have to step up and make those difficult choices. I imagine Tenzin is the same way.”

Lin nodded as she sniffled again.

“Lin, you know I can’t see you nodding.”

“Sorry, yes. Tenzin is just like Uncle Aang.”

“Aang and Tenzin are the very last airbenders in the whole world. They may choose to avoid violence at all costs but that’s not an ideal us Beifongs believe in. It’s our job to keep them safe, no matter the cost. We have to protect them. Do you understand that?”

Lin wiped her face as she nodded again.

“Lin… what did I say about the nodding.”

Lin laughed lightly and flung her arms around her mother’s neck almost knocking them both over. Toph kept them steady as she hugged Lin tight against her, kissing the top of her head. Lin nestled her head into the crook of her mother’s neck, whispering sincerely in her ear;

“I promise I’ll protect them.”

* * *

The airships were gaining on them.

She looked to where Tenzin furiously urged Oogi to go faster, to Pema and the tiny infant in her arms, to the wide eyed children who looked at her pleadingly.

_“It’s our job to keep them safe, **no matter the cost.**_ **”**

Lin closed her eyes for a moment before tugging on the metal cable that connected her to the nearest airship. She knew what she had to do. And she knew what the cost would be.

“Whatever happens to me, don’t turn back!”

“Lin, what are you doing?!”

She leapt from the bison without another look and pulled herself toward certain doom.

“ _I promise I’ll protect them.”_


End file.
